Tears on the Fourth
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: Alfred tries to help Arthur on the 4th. USUK.
1. Story

_**Title: Tears on the Fourth**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Summery: Alfred tries to be there for Arthur on the 4th. USUk.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the brilliant characters.**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This was originally going to be a chapter for my new story, Musical Words, but I really likes it and wanted it to be it's own story. It's based off a beautiful song by one of the best bands on the planet. There's a contest below in case you want to enter it. Enjoy the story!**_

Today was going to suck. July 4th, 2013. Since I'm the United States of America, I'm supposed to celebrate today. Light some fireworks, have a barbecue, all of that American stuff. There's only one problem. This year is the first year I'll be with England during the holiday. I don't know what to do or what he even wants me to do. We haven't talked about it, because he doesn't like to talk about anything involving my independence.

It's been years since I broke free from him and became a nation, but I know the Fourth Of July still hits England pretty hard. Last I heard, he spent that day every year getting drunk and staying in bed, stricken with intense memories of the Revolution. The idea of that happening made me sad before, but now that we're dating, it just makes me feel sick. I hate that I've caused him so much pain. So, this year I want to do something special for him to show him how much I love him, but I know he won't be up to doing much.

I thought about this dilemma over some burgers and shakes, but all that really came to me was a huge brain freeze. That doesn't really help the thoughts flow. Eventually I just decided to wing it when the day came. Do what felt right at the time, ya know? That way I wouldn't create some awesome plan only to somehow screw it up.

My main goal was to not start-up a fight with England. Even though we had been through tougher times and could get through it, it really wouldn't help the situation. I wanted to change the way he looked at my Independence day. Turn the page and start a new chapter in how he looked at things. Rather than think of it as the day he lost me, I wanted him to see it as one of the stepping-stones that had brought us this far into our relationship. After all, there's no way we would be together if I had stayed his colony. Talk about creepy.

Finally, the day had come. I had gone home to check up on Tony and Mr. Whale, but knew I had to go back to England's place. The plane ride was awful, but it would all be worth it when I got to comfort my Iggy. I did feel sort of bad for not being in America on the Fourth, especially because I would miss the President's party. Still, he understood why I had to leave and even held an early party just so I wouldn't feel left out. He's pretty cool like that.

Anyways, I got to Artie's house and let myself in with the key he had given me. It had a Union Jack on it, which was super convenient, because I could never forget what it goes to. So, the door opened and already I was hit with the faint sound of crying coming from the bedroom. Fabulous. Knowing he was probably suffering from a hangover, I grabbed the bottle of aspirin from the medicine cabinet and made him a glass of water.

Sure enough, he was sprawled across the sheets with his face buried into his pillow, crying his eyes out. That was probably only making his headache even worse, but I doubt he really cared at the moment. I closed the curtains so it wouldn't be as bright and sat at the edge of his bed, bracing myself for whatever reaction I was going to get out of the emotional Brit.

"Not today, America" he managed to say in between the sobs. Rather than listen to his request, I put the glass and the aspirin on the bedside table and crawled into the bed with him. Despite his protests, I pulled him closer to me and stroked his hair in the most comforting way I could. He finally accepted it and buried his face in my neck, his tears soaking into my blue shirt, not that I minded.

"I caused this and now I'm going to help make it better" I whispered in his ear gently, trying to calm him some and explain my actions. For a while he just cried, knowing that I wouldn't judge him for doing so. I hoped it made him feel a little better knowing that I was here for him to turn to when he needed me. If he ever needed to cry, I would be right there to wipe his eyes and make the pain go away.

That night, he seemed relatively calm. The hangover had him down, as did the day of the year, but I think he managed better than he usually does. As he laid down to go to sleep, I decided to put in the extra signs of affection. Running my thumb across his cheek, letting him know that I would be there forever. Letting him know that I understood I had made him feel this way, but that he should take a few deep breaths, because in the end we would be okay.

I took my place next to him on the bed, smiling when he snuggled up against me. I was going to do everything in my power to mend his broken heart. For the time being, that would take up all of my attention. As he drifted off to sleep, I wondered if I had made in his day. I hoped I had, that had been my intention after all.

While he drifted into unconsciousness, I whispered loving words in his ear. Telling him that I would always be there to keep him safe and that if he let me, I would stay with him forever and do my best to never let him down. I would be his hero. Together, we would be okay. After all, I would always be here to help him get over his hangover and be okay. I would always be here to wipe his eyes and make the tears go away.

_**Contest Time!**_

_**All you have to do to enter this contest is leave a review with your guess on what song inspired this story. I used a lot of lines from the song in it, just reworded a tiny bit, so it shouldn't be too hard. And it's a fairly new song from a popular album. Anyways, The first person to put the correct answer wins a one shot Hetalia fan fiction.**_

_**Info about the Prize:**_

_**-Story will be posted on this site and dedicated to the winner**_

_**-Any pairing you want. Yaoi, Yuri, anything. (Or no pairing at all)**_

_**-1p! or 2p! (Or a mixture of both?)**_

_**-I would prefer if you gave me a basic plot line to work off of**_

_**-No content rated M or above. Anything T or below is fair game though**_

_**-I will PM the winner to get the story's details.**_

_**Good luck everyone! **_


	2. Contest Info

_**Information On The Contest**_

_**I'm surprised to say that this contest already has a winner. A guest by the name Giada92 correctly guessed the song inspiring this story. The correct answer was Wipe Your Eyes by Maroon 5. Congratulations Giada92. Since you entered the contest as a guest, I'm unable to PM you to find out the story's details. You'll have to log in and PM me or leave another review in order for me to write the story prize. Thanks to everyone who entered the contest and congratulations again to Giada92. **_


End file.
